1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fire control systems of weapons launchers. It more particularly relates to increasing the capacity of the grenade launchers by allowing for the fire control of multiple grenade launchers from a single firing position.
2. Background Art
The need to increase the fire power of grenade launchers is a military necessity for both offensive and defensive tactical operations.
The "Big Shot" system makes it possible to increase the capacity of an existing grenade launcher system by a factor of sixteen without changing the in place wiring harness and by only making minor changes to the control panel. Additional launchers may be added up to a total of sixteen.